real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Harvey Oswald
Lee Harvey Oswald (October 18th, 1939 - November 24th, 1963) was a former U.S. Marine (from October 1959 - June 1962) who assassinated John F. Kennedy. Biography Oswald was born in New Orleans, Louisiana, on October 18, 1939, to Robert Edward Lee Oswald, Sr. (1896–1939) and Marguerite Frances Claverie (1907–1981). Robert Oswald was a distant cousin of Confederate general Robert E. Lee and served in the Marines during World War I. Robert died of a heart attack two months before Lee was born. Lee's elder brother Robert, Jr. (1934–2017) was also a former Marine. Through Marguerite's first marriage to Edward John Pic, Jr., Lee and Robert Jr. were the half-brothers of Air Force veteran John Edward Pic (1932–2000). In 1944, Marguerite moved the family from New Orleans to Dallas, Texas. Oswald entered the first grade in 1945 and over the next half-dozen years attended several different schools in the Dallas and Fort Worth areas through the sixth grade. Oswald enlisted in the United States Marine Corps on October 24, 1956, just after his seventeenth birthday. Oswald traveled to the Soviet Union just before he turned 20 in October 1959. According to Oswald, he met with four more Soviet officials that same day, who asked if he wanted to return to the United States. Oswald replied by insisting that he wanted to live in the Soviet Union as a Soviet national. When pressed for identification papers, he provided his Marine Corps discharge papers. There, he studied communism and socialism and married a Russian woman. At about 12:30 P.M., he fired three shots; the first shot misfired, but the second hit Kennedy in the throat and injured Governor John Connolly. His third shot severely wounded Kennedy in the back of the head, which led to his death at Parkland Hospital 30 minutes later. About 45 minutes later, he killed Officer J.D. Tippit in an Oak Cliff section before finally being captured at a Dallas movie theater. Oswald was the one officially found guilty for the Assassination of John F. Kennedy, reportedly shooting the 35th U.S. President and killing a police officer named J.D. Tippit approximately 40 minutes later while fleeing. However, he denied involvement in both killings. Two days after he committed both murders, Lee Harvey Oswald was murdered by Jewish gangster-wannabe Jack Ruby in an act of vigilantism before he can be confirmed to be found guilty as his trial could be arranged. He was transferred to the same hospital where JFK was pronounced dead 2 days ago. He later died at 1:07 P.M. on November 24, 1963 at Trauma Room 2. In September 1964, the Warren Commission concluded that Oswald acted alone when he assassinated Kennedy by firing three shots from the Texas School Book Depository. This conclusion was supported by previous investigations from the FBI, the Secret Service, and the Dallas Police Department. Trivia *Oswald killed JFK on the same day Robert Stroud died. *After his death, someone broke into his grave and replaced his body with one that's teeth were drilled to mach his own. What happened to his body is unknown. *He was portrayed by Gary Oldman in the Oliver Stone film, JFK. *There are some theories that Oswald might be innocent and the Secret Service killed JFK. Category:Extremists Category:Male Category:Modern Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Military Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Artistic Category:Supremacists Category:Cold war villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Assassins Category:List Category:Spree Killers Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Misanthropes Category:Thugs Category:Provoker Category:Vigilante Category:Bounty Hunter